BUDS
by 58 alpha
Summary: Done with the way his team is treating him, beast boy decids to leave and see if good old uncle Sam need a new helping hand.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 new beginning:

At 17 Beast boy had grown quite nicely. tall, chiseled muscles, and more knowledgeable. But the thing was, beast boy had enough of his team. And his I don't give a shit meter was almost full. his teammates didn't respect his opinions, overlooked him for missions and looked down on him as well. they all thought they were picking up his slack,

(Beast boy's pov)

they almost thought of me as a burden. I heard them talking one night obviously without me like always. It was mostly robin he seemed to dislike me, raven was second witch hurt, I liked her and we did use to be close. starfire and cyborg were the least mean but even they would shit on me.

raven and robin would gang up on me she always agreed with him and I knew why, I know her secret she has a thing for robin. I seen her notes once by mistake she wrote about how good he is at everything, and how fearless he is, how she wanted to kiss him and how she was Jealous of starfire for having him. and I think he knew of her feelings and would use it to his advantage. because he knows she will always side with him, all he has to do is give her a compliment and that hurt, I thought we were at least friends.

But it didn't matter because I was on my way out anyways. I was indeed slacking and it's because I didn't wanna be a teen titan anymore, so I decided to fuck off, I was done with this boot leg team and now here I was on the couch thinking about what to do. but I didn't know where to go, I did have some money saved up, but where to go and what to do? I asked myself

I wanted To do something that I'd like to do. the TV was on and there was a recruitment commercial on, this one was for the Navy and I just caught the end of it.

(based on three core pillars:

Men and women of Character: The nature of our mission requires men and women who will uphold the Navy Core Values - Honor, Courage, and Commitment.

Physical: The nature of our mission also requires men and women who are physically fit and capable in every environment, especially the water.

Technical: Finally, men and women who are intelligent and can quickly learn new tasks.

If you think you have what it takes, Then give yourself the challenge.

Contact a recruiter today)

Yeah….I had always wanted to join up since I was a kid. I mean who hadn't played army men at least once in there life. And I always thought a certain group was so awesome, and so I know exactly where I want to go, I smirk to myself why not be the best no reason to half ass it.

So with that I head out to town and down to the local recruitment office. deciding not to wear a disguise because I wanted to be myself. I walk in and am greeted by the aid who recognises me.

"Good morning sir how can I help you today?"

"Hi I'd like to see the Navy recruiter please". I asked

"Certainly I'll have a Rep meet with you shortly please have a seat"

I sit down and wait and a few minutes later a dude dressed in white came out and shook my hand.

"How are you doing today I'm petty officer second class Robert Hansen. you're beast boy from the teen titans, interesting to see you here today. how can I be of assistance?"

"Nice to meet you, my real names Garfield logan, and I would like to join the Navy" I said with a smile.

"Really are you sure? you are aware of what that Entails right Mr Logan?"

"Yes I do and I'm here to enlist" I replied

"Of course it's not a problem we would be happy to have you, please come this way and will get you started"

We walked back to his office and sat down.

"Ok so mr logan what made you interested in joining the Navy, you know with being a teen titan and all" he asked while gathering up some papers.

"Change of pace, I just wanted to do something different. and thought this was the perfect place to start" I told him

"Yes I can understand that, so what are you interested in doing, any particular job you would like to do in the Navy?"

"Yes I was wondering, What do you have in the specialized area of the Navy?" I asked leaning forward.

He smiled "we might have something that would interest you, have You ever heard of the Seals" he asked raising his eyebrows

"Of course who haven't" I said with a smirk

"Well then in that case have I got something for you" he said grabbing a brochure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. bugging out:

(Beast boy's pov)

It's been 3 months since I've been to the recruiter. I did all of my testing and passed but I had to jump through a few hoops as well, especially because I'm 17 and have no guardians, so I had to go to the mayor and the state office to get a witness to sign. but because of who I am, it was no problem and now I'm all ready to go, and it's just two more days till I leave. the team didn't have any idea or so I had thought.

I guess in hindsight I should've been more careful but fuck it, it doesn't matter now anyway, I left my paperwork and folder inside my bag on top of the kitchen counter. but it still doesn't give them the right to look through my stuff, those mother fuckers.

They all came down for breakfast and that's when robin saw my bag and started going through it when I wasn't looking.

"Beast boy what's this? Looks like government documents, is this what I think it is?"

Everyone had a look of curiosity as he throws my forms and paperwork on the table

"Why are you going through my shit" I yelled at him

"I'm the leader I'm aloud to, and everything in this tower is my business" he said sternly

"Look here fruit loop I don't know who you think you are, but you're not, that's my personal property" I say standing to my full height

"What are you doing joining the services especially without my permission, you are a member of my team and I did not ok this" he said while crossing his arms

"I don't need anyone's permission to do anything, and as a matter of fact consider this my resignation from the teen titans" I say while stepping closer to him fuck I've had it with this boot leg wanna be

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do. go to the Navy, you'll just drop out you can't even do a good time on our own obstacle course, what makes you think you can join the military huh?"

"That's because I don't need to prove myself to anyone here, including you I mean your a fucking sidekick, batman's bitch why are you even the leader, you're a joke really your whole outlook is garbage" I say stairing him down

"How dare you show such insolence to me, you think you're tough now. you're talking about me being a sidekick, you are really going to bring that up. So you wanna talk about me, well how about you beast boy? It's not like You're joining the Army or Marines, you're joining the Navy so what's that say about you huh, and you're calling me a sidekick" He says smirking.

"Fuck yourself" I say giving him some air kisses.

(raven's pov)

I see beast boy and robin get in each others faces, it's so hot and I just love how manly Garfield is being, they look like they're about to go at it and it's turning me on thinking about it. And Gar looks like he's going to just fucking abliderate robin. I looked down at all the papers and one packet was different, it also had a sticky note attached.

So I took a closer look, it wasn't much, but had a different logo and was also a different colour than the rest of them, the folder simply said (Naval Special Warfare) and the sticky note on it said BUD/S package, Cyborg see's it too and brings it to attention.

"Yo BB what does buds mean?" cyborg asks.

"Non of any of your businesses" gar said with a snarl as he grabs his stuff and leaves.

a shiver just went down my spine, he's so aggressive and it's starting to get to me in a good way

"when you come crying back after quitting, I might let you back in If you ask nicely" robin called out after him

Robin's such a fuck. really I can't believe I use to like him once. what a pussy really I bet he can't even get it up.

Shit that's probably why starfire's secretly cheating on him with aqualad, and I noticed he said that after the door fully closed as well, what a fucking 'loser' I thought to myself

"well I'm going to look it up" cyborg says walking over to the huge computer.

"it is probably something that is easy to do, like maybe something with animals you know beast boy, he's not much of anything. said starfire not looking impressed

I walk out and head for beast boy's room, I walk down the hallway take the elevator and stop at his room, I raze my hand to knock.

"Fuck off" I hear from behind the door

"It's me raven open up the door please" I asked lowly

"It's not locked" gar said from behind the door

I walk in and see him shoving clothes into his bag flexing his muscles, clearly he is still mad. I stop just behind him

"What the fuck you want hoe?" he said looking over his shoulder

I couldn't believe he just called me that, I took a step back I was so shocked.

"Excuse me, what the fuck did you call me?" I ask angrily

"You heard me. why did you come here for? to berate me. Or did your boyfriend send you"

"What the fuck are you talking about, I came to see if you were good you fucking asshole, and who am I supposed to be dating again? Because last time I checked I am single you know that I'm alone" I say glaring firmly at him upset and a little hurt as well

"Oh come on you and bitch boy robin always talk shit. And Why do you care if I'm good, after all the shit you've said and done to me" He yelled

"I don't give a shit about what robin does, I have my own reasons for being hard on you" I say crossing my arms

"bullshit I've seen your book. you wish robin was in between your legs, fucking you all night, plus why else would you take his fucking side all of the time, you've been taken a piece of me for years now you care how I'm feeling?"

"What...You looked at my book?" I asked shocked

"Yeah what of it"

"who the fuck do you think you are. how dare you and that was a long time ago by the way, and for your information I was hard on you to toughen you up, for my own reasons jackass" I yelled back at him

I couldn't believe he invaded my privacy, I was so fucken pissed he did that

"oh yeah and why is that, why do the shit you do raven. And for years to?"

...I..I ju-

"All the beatings, both verbal and physical, degrading me every chance you could, treating me like nothing. You were always raising your nose to me, like you're something, like you're so much better, like your shit don't stink. fuck you and your boyfriend Robin" he said as he started walking towards me with a wildness in his eyes

He literally walked me back till I hit the wall, my legs weaken and my knees almost buckled, I had to lean against the wall to keep from falling, he's just so wild and he's getting me so wet, he always kind of did, Because I am a half demon i have a somewhat weird sense of affection... I need someone strong, in charge, dominant and powerful, which is why I was so attracted to Robin he was so very manly, God I was so stupid. but because I'm only half I also have human tendencies as well, I wanted someone kind, caring, nice, someone loving and for years Garfield also had everything I ever wanted as well except for one he wasn't manly.

"well fuck it I'm out of here I only had two days till I left anyway, but because I'm no longer a teen titan and your all fuck heads, I'm going to a hotel, fuck ya'll and not that it means fuck all to you but I liked you once" he said walking out the door

My stomach did some flips...he likes me? I try to go after him but he was gone, dam it now I've got to look for him, I entered the comm room to find everyone doing there own thing,

Robin and Starfire are in the corner with robin trying to convince Starfire to go fuck in the shower, it's been a whole month since they last fucked.

Starfire's making excuses as for why she can't. Haa and I know why she doesn't want to, someone has already beaten him to it this morning, she had some 'raw fish' I smirked to myself, I'm glad she tells me everything it's so rewarding, oh how I love our girl talks.

And cyborg is still at the computer looking at something.

"Heyyy raven" robin calls to me as he stands up and starts to strut over to me with a stupid smirk on his face.

fuck he better not be coming over here to do what I think he is. That ignorant pezent, I don't fuck losers, But Thank God, before he can say anything cyborg interrupts him by yelling about what he has found out.

"You guys will never fucking believe it, you ready for this one? you're not going to believe what green bean is doing" cyborg said snickering

"I don't care about what he's doing the little creep fuck him" robin said crossing his arms

"Yes friends it is not important" Starfire adds

"No no, dude guy bro, just fucking listen ok you don't fucken understand" cyborg says trying not to laugh

Now we are all a little interested...

"so check this out, I looked up BUD'S and it's fucking cool you'll never guess wha-

"Just fucken get on with it already" robin yelled cutting off cyborg

"okay okay so BUD'S stands for

Basic

Underwater

demolition

Seal

Training

...Don't you get it? Beast Boy's trying to become a fucken Navy Seal" cyborg says laughing out loud

My legs weakend again

My God a Navy Seal. that's fucking so hot, he's going to be a trained killer, Ohh so hot my inner demon entity is already burning just thinking about it. no no bad girl stop, calm down there's people in the room.

And The room was fairly quiet except for cyborg...but Nothing from the others

So I look around at everyone, cyborgs laughing, Robin's grumbling, and Starfire looks confused.

"See that is stupid can't he not already turn into a seal, I told you it was stupid and unimportant" Starfire says literally scratching her head

"No Starfire you don't understand, the Navy Seals are the Special Forces Branch of the U.S Navy" cyborg said trying to explain

"what do you mean what are these 'special' seals you speak of" Starfire asked now even more confused

"OK well The United States Navy's Sea, Air, and Land teams commonly abbreviated as the Navy Seals, are the U.S Navy's primary Special Operations Force and a component of the Naval Special Warfare Command. Among the Seals' main functions are conducting small-unit Maritime military operations that originate from, and return to, a river, ocean, swamp, delta, or coastline. The Seals are trained to operate in all environments (sea, air, and land) for which they are named. that's what the computer said " cyborg told her

"well what is it they do because they do not sound special" Starfire questiond

"Navy Seals are some of America's most elite Special Operator's, they are the best 'of the vary best' I mean shit if they need to know something, about anything that there mission in tales, the very next day they'll have learned it, and will be experts at it. there just the coolest" cyborg said with a shining in his eyes

"what do you mean we are the best are we not, We are the same as these seals yes?" Starfire answered

"No we are different, uhh ok so look let me put it to you like this. the Navy Seals do a slightly different job then us, we protect the city and go after bad guys and villains. The Navy Seals protect the country and go after terrorists and militants" cyborg explained

"I do not understand how little creatures can do all this, it does not make any sense" Starfire yelled getting frustrated

"Ah for fuck.. no Starfire there not actually Seals, that's just a Name, it stands for Sea, Air and Land Specialist. they are men who fight wars and do secret missions and other cool shit, like really i don't know how else to fucken explain it" cyborg yelled getting upset

"Starfire They are warriors, who are vary strong and have years of training and experience, they fight the biggest and baddest of enemys and are expected to win every time" I say offering her a better explanation because I was just so done with this going back and forth bullshit

"ohh so they are great warrior's yes?" Starfire asked smiling

"Correct" I smile back

"But that doesn't sound like beastboy" Starfire said with a froun

"Yeah right like are you fucking kidding me Navy Seals he won't even make it through the first day" robin said pouting

"Yeah... and how are you so sure you limp dick" I growled back at him

"but friends we are also great warrior's as well, I still do not see what is so special about these 'Special' Seals as you call them" Starfire says putting her hands on her hips

"Oh God I'm not even starting this bullshit again fuck it" cyborg said pissed off

I turn and head to my room I need to find Garfield...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 finding the boy:

"Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck, fuck, fuckidy fuck fuck fucking FUCK"

"Cyborg what in the hell's going on, and what are you doing?" Robin yelled running into the comm room

" I'm fucking Swearing, what else" he replied

"yes I can see that and the entire town can probably hear it...why?" Robin asked with a frown

"because I can" cyborg answered

"well...I guess that is you're right" robin said while in thought

You're Fucken goddam right it is, this is AMERICA and trump's president maken it great again WOOOOOOOO" cyborg hollered

"Well then Carry on." robin said walking out

... On the other side of the Titan's tower, Raven was pacing around...

(Raven's pov)

It is now 4:00pm exactly 8 hours since Garfield left and I still can't find him, I've called all the hotel's and then all the motels as well but they didn't know what or who I was talking about, so obviously he's not using his real name, then i tried to search out for his life force using my powers but got nothing.

Oh yeah he's definitely good, he seems to be blocking me out, that's impressive looks like he doesn't want to be found, but he forgets who I am and how determined I can be when I want something…

I grabbed my spell book and the materials I would need and just as I was about to light my candles Robin's voice came over the intercom.

-Titans team meeting in five minutes, bring note pads.-

Ahhhh for f- Goddammit Robin called a mandatory meeting, so I have to attend he's becoming more and more of a pest to me, I need to find Garfield by nightfall and whatever this meeting is about I know has no real importance in regards of crime or the city.

So I walked down the hall to the conference room and take my seat, I see cyborg is the only other one here so far.

"so what do you think? He asked out of the blue

"It's irrelevant." I stated plainly

"WHAT… you to raven?" he asked Surprised

"What do you expect? this meeting is unimportant and cutting into something that is, I was busy." I replied back

"No not the stupid meeting… about Garfield?" he inquired

"Ohh him, yes him well uhh well… umm I..i think he's free to do as he wishes with m… Uhh what do you mean again…exactly? I ask blushing and rubbing my legs together it's a good thing my hoods up.

"You know with him going into the Seals how awesome is that? my buddy a Navy seal…cool" cyborg said with smiling eyes

"Why do you have that look for, he's not gay you know he likes a girl." I blurted out

"Uhhhh..."

I had to catch myself there I couldn't help it, it was just the way he was talking about gar one of my emotions was able to break through for a second, damit I can't believe I got angry over that obviously he's just happy for Garfield, cyborg would never try to take him from me.

"I'm Sorry cyborg it was my attempt at being humorous, you know because males are desensitized to it and often call each other gay, did I do it right? I say trying to cover up my outburst.

"no not really there was no context so it didn't make any sense there little lady, but good try I guess…" he said shaking his head

"My mistake." I shrug, luckily for me it was perfect because I never joke so it would appear I just didn't know how to...brilliant

"anyways you must be happy that he's finally gone." he said crossing his arms and leaning back

"and What do you mean by that exactly." I asked

"Ohh what you mean besides the fact you've told him to quit the team like 100 times over the years, you've all have been dick heads to him I've teased him here and there a little but you three definitely take the cake, because unlike me you guys actually mean what you say" he replied

"No i had my own reasons for being hard on him, reasons that don't concern you." I say glaring at him

"hey…I'm just saying the amount of times I've had to go to bat for him because you guys were taken it too far I can't even count, that doesn't sound like any type of good reasons, well at least not to me anyways" he said in a judgemental tone

"It…It was supposed to be." I replied in my own defeated tone

"Well he sure is happy, told me all about it over the phone, I just got off the line with him when robin called the meeting" he smiled

"What... you talked to him, like when just now as in right now? I ask sitting up straighter

"Na about 20 or maybe 30 minutes ago" he shrugged

"He called you? I glare at him

"of course he did I'm his homeboy, will catch up when he's done with training" he said

"So he called you, does he have a cell phone, what's his number?" I ask demanding the information

"No he called from a pay phone" he shrugged again

"well Where is he then?" I yell

"Didn't say not enough time he just told me all the basics, then we talked about a bunch of other things quickly like what stuff of his I needed to keep and storage and what not to, afterwards we talked about how shit went down and then about meeting up when he's done, but really we couldn't talk for too long because I was on the teen Titans secure line and didn't want bitch boy listening in on our convo" he told me

Ahhhh SHIT FUCK FUCKING FUCK, I shout in my head.

"if we're not done this thing in 10 minutes I'm just going to walk out." as I finish my statement Starfire walked in and sat down

Cyborg looked over to her and just stairred with a unhappy blank face

"What.." she asked

"well where in the fuck is robin? I gotta put some new parts into the T car." cyborg asked upset robin wasn't with her

"I do not know" she simply replied in a board tone

"straight Garbage MANNnnn" he fround and stairrd at the wall

Finally a couple minutes later robin got here and stood at the front.

We all looked up and waited

"Ok Titans as I'm sure you are all aware this morning I gave beast boy the boot an-

"ha More like he quit and told you to stick it up your ass" cyborg cut in laughing

"ahemm As I was saying" robin said not looking impressed

"can we please get on with it I was terribly busy." I frowned and cross my arms

"yes we can, now we are going to need a replacement and I've called this meeting to discuss a suitable candidate." he said pulling out files

"oh I suggest Aqualad." Starfire squeaked happily

I laughed on the inside of course she would.

"We will go through all the candidate's, it's only fair" robin said opening four files

...

A Half hour later it was agreed Aqualad would be the replacement and Raven was now back in her room with the lights off and blinds drawn, after getting everything ready again she heard a knock.

"Errr I'm busy fucken come back later, tomorrow evening would be nice" raven said grinding her teeth

"It's me I need to girl talk with you" came Starfires happy reply from behind the door

"Come in make it three minutes and quick." raven sighed standing up

Starfire ran in and just stood there happily vibrating

"Well" asked raven

"Isn't it great friend, now my darling Aqualad will be here all the time, so we can do the sex anytime we wish" Starfire happily clapped

"not really Starfire because if you did, robin would eventually find out what you are doing" raven stated crossing her arms and smirking

"oh I didn't think about this, how unsatisfactory." Starfire frowned

"Just dump his dumbass already" raven suggested

"Oh no, I can not because I don't know how I feel, it's not like I don't like him, it's just he doesn't do it for me sexualiy anymore" replied Starfire in Thought

"and Aqualad doe's?" asked raven raising an eyebrow

"yes absolutely, he's just so hot and good in bed" Starfire said smiling

"Well shit there you go, have him instead" raven simply replied

"No no he has a very unsatisfactory personality, which is a shame he does the sex better than anyone I know" sighed Starfire

"Well just be careful" raven shrugged

They talked for a few more minutes till Starfire finally left and raven could go back to what she was doing, She re-lit her candles and sat down cross legged in the middle with a large bowl filled with water, she started pouring blue granules of powder into it and finished by dropping in a piece of crystal whispering a search and tracking spell.

"yes...he hides well" she whispered to herself

After a few minutes The water started to ripple, then beast boys image appeared he looked to be laying on a bed with his arms behind his head.

"Ahh there you are now I've got you" raven whispered excitedly

She stood up and whispered a special teleportation spell disappearing in a swish of black smoke...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 friendly talk

* * *

It was now around late afternoon in jump city. Beast Boy was in his hotel room watching TV when suddenly a swish of black smoke and a cold chill went through the room.

The smoke cleared and Raven was left in its place. she glanced over to the window and door of the room for a moment surprised.

Beast Boy looked over at her then looked her up and down. she was wearing a tight dark blueish black button up with the top four undone with a black night skirt so short she midas well not even have it, she also had on black long socks and slippers. It was a nice view but he was still annoyed this was happening, all he wanted to do was just relax and watch tv.

"That's clever." she finally said looking back at him.

To which he just continued to stare at her not saying anything.

"Well at least you're tricks are getting better...well better than a whoopee cushion on someone's chair anyway." she smirked.

Beast Boy faked a laugh then frowned.

"Now the real question is where did you get something like that. someone like you shouldn't have such things." raven wondered out loud.

"What You didn't think you were the only person in the world to know a thing or two about 'magic' did you. I did grow up in Africa after all." beast boy finally replied still not moving from his position.

"Oh and where did you learn it from, I am very curious to know." she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Beast Boy shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV

"The village elder where I grew up was the high priestess and medicine man for the tribe. it was a gift it's supposed to hide me from 'bad energy' guess it didn't work." beast boy simply replied.

"Well well looks like you're full of all kinds of Surprises today." said raven staring at the rest of the room

"I'm just Surprised you were able to find me. Your no expert in much of anything let alone breaking a concealing barrier, that's a very good job for an amateur." he replied sarcastically giving a round of applause.

"I see...Unfortunate you're African witch doctor forgot to mention you needed to put your 'special fairy dust' around your entire room, not just the front door and window." raven said voice dripping with sarcasm.

Beast Boy just shrugged again not really caring about were this conversation was going

"ahh It was only a small pouch anyway and this is a very big room. paid for courtesy of the teen Titans by the way." he said glancing at her with a smirk.

"Yes and it's a very nice room as well...Must be pricey." she replied cocking her hip.

"Penthouse suite baby bet your ass pricey. side note there's a Jacuzzi in the living room fucken rich people am I right." beast boy asked playfully.

"Since you quit the team you're card shouldn't work. how did this go through." raven asked questionly.

"like I said courtesy of the teen Titans. now what do you want I'm tired and not in the mood for beating around the bush, so please just get on with it." beast boy replied with a deep sigh.

"Why did you leave." she questioned.

"Are you fucking serious. Why did I leave... Maybe because I'm leaving in a day for Bootcamp, Robin's bearly one step above garbage, Starfire is all around a shit person these days, and then there's you. don't even get me started on you." beast boy listed off glaring.

"Oh and What about me." raven asked in what can only be described as a flirtatious way.

Beast Boy caught it and halted his reply not knowing if he should get mad or not. is she really doing that of all things.

"What's with the purr." he asked.

"What do you mean. I simply asked what exactly about me that you like..." she purred again taking small steps toward him swaying her hips as she did.

"Are you fucking for real why are you trying to be cute now for." beast boy asked now getting upset.

"I came all this way to have a conversation with you. Don't you wanna talk to me." raven curiously asked while licking her lips.

"Fuck no... Bitch how dare you come and try to play that kind of shit I knew you were a hoe." he said appalled she would do this.

"You might be a little mad at me which you may or may not have a right to. but the fact is even though your face shows disgust you are still ogling me." she replied smugly.

Beast Boy just stayed there staring with a slack jawed look frozen in shock at what was happening.

How dare she come and try to play me like that. Four years of shit wasn't good enough for her now she has to come and get one last jab at me, and to use the fact I liked her to her advantage to do it as well... that's a new low. Beast boy thought to himself.

"Awww What's a matter... raven got your tongue." she asked smirking knowing fully well that she was getting to him and riling him up.

"Get the fuuuck out NOW." beast boy yelled now furious

Raven absolutely loved it. but not for the reason beast boy Thought. she crawled into his bed and straddled his hips.

"Now Why would I do that." raven asked in fake thought as she slowly started grinding in small circles.

"Fucken get out before I put you out." beast boy said sitting up

"Ah You say you want me out but I must refute you." raven replied with a slight moan.

"Refute nothing I want you out how dare you play my feelings like this your a monster." he growled

"You say that you want me to leave... So why are you preventing me from doing so." raven asked questionly.

Beast Boy was now in a trifecta of pissed off he's never quite been with her before. How many times does he have to say it.

"I only ask because you're hands are on my hips holding me tightly in place on your erection." raven informed him with an evil little smirk.

Beast Boy realized she was right. he was hard as a rock and he was indeed holding on to her hips. He released a low groan and raven a high moan as he subconsciously thrusted up, now he really didn't know what to do. he was hurt, confused, turned on, angry, everything all at once. why was this happening, she doesn't like him she's just going to hurt him and laugh just like every other time, he's never done anything to deserve this he always tried his best to be good and treated everyone with respect so why was his luck so bad.

"Why." beast boy asked in a defeated tone.

Raven herd the tone in his voice and stopped. He looked sad and deflated and she sensed he was troubled and started to think that maybe she was taking it just a little too far.

"Why what." she finally asked.

"After all this time. All the times I tried to include you, all the times I tried to be nice, all the times I tried to make you laugh or at least smile why now do you seem interested." he asked looking down.

"Because I do like you beast boy." she answered.

"Please don't lie...Please." he replied.

Raven didn't know what to do. She had definitely gone too far or at the very least approached the situation in the wrong way. But she wanted him she always did that was the thing of it she just went about it all wrong, and she finally realized that. she did not want to lose the opportunity so she was stuck and had to ruin the moment, she had to tell him the truth of why she did the things she did and why she went about it the way she did.

"Trust me Garfield please look at me I...It's hard to explain and it's going to take a while so I'll tell you the rundown version." she smiled while cressing his cheek.

And So raven proceeded to explain a very shortened version of how she worked internally as a half demon half human hybrid, She explained how demons are as creatures and how attractiveness worked for them. then she explained how her human half sub exists with her demon half and how they together created hybrid sets of emotions and feelings. Then she explained why her treatment toward him was unique.

"so you see the reason I acted the way I did to you. is because I wanted to toughen you up so you would be the perfect choice and I know that may seem stupid to you, but I chose you Garfield. I wanted to be yours and yours alone no one else's, so I tried to mold you into the absolute perfect mate, but I see now that I was the fool because you're more than perfect and I was stupid to go about it this way I should've been honest from the beginning...forgive me." raven finished with a tier.

Beast Boy shook his head in Thought for a second. then looked up with almost glowing eyes as he reached up and grabbed a handful of her shirt...

* * *

A/N

Well there you go another one down.

So it has been brought to my attention that some people do not like my story so I thought I'd address some of the concerns. I would just like to remind everyone this is a backburner story I'd much rather put more effort in to my first one (officer down) so with that said.

Number 1

believe it or not I've got college courses and a part time job I do need to tend to. don't worry though I have Many ideas and I'm not stopping but please bare with me, I do admit this is not my first choice on how to do my story I'd much prefer to have multiple chapters done so I could go over them and get them out faster. but with the way things are right now I have to write as I go but I assure you I'm always working on a chapter and they are coming.

Number 2 - storyboard/layout and writing.

Alright so yes I do understand that when I started the stories there were not the best in sentence structure or spelling, but keep in mind I've never wrote a story ment for reading before.

not to mention because of time I never proof read the chapters before posting them (at first) and I apologize and have corrected that habit and have even tried to update the chapters that I did not originally proof read. I also admit that I picked a piss poor time to do these stories because not only is time low but all I do all day is write for school and work, so coming home to write a story isn't my first choice. but I do like it and some of you do as well. That brings me to another habit I need to fix which is rushing content.

That makes for bad story layout but I am taking actual time when I write now so it will hopefully get better, you guys have also been a great help I appreciate it.

So in closing if you have a problem with the way things are run here leave simple as that. These stories are just ideas I don't get paid I don't plan on this as a career and I don't care if you like it or not. What I am here for is the people who do enjoy some new content because like I said that is what these stories are ideas. but I digress there are over 4784 different teen Titans type stories on this site alone never mind other websites so pick one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5 Reconciled

As night set over the city There was a pained scream followed by loud swearing and pleading coming from penthouse suite 101 in the high rise motel.

The suite was located at the very top of the building with the entire top floor empty, so no one could hear the screaming and yelling.

Inside the actual suite itself there was a big mess with thumping and banging as loud pleas and soft bagging went on in the background.

"Plea—"

"You're going to fucking take this..."

minutes went by and the pleas started to intensify a little.

"Bu..But...i..i—"

"You fucken deserve this and so do I." a female voice cut in.

inside the master bedroom wasn't any different than the main suite. more yelling and begging as well as stuff thrown everywhere in a heated haste.

In the bed Garfield was slowly pounding into raven with slow long thrusts, both saying whatever came to their mind as there sweaty bodies moved together.

propping himself up Garfield leaned into Ravens neck and started nipping and biting at whatever he could. spreading his knees wide he threw deep thrusts into her, only picking up the pace when he saw fit to do so.

Raven slung her right arm around his neck tightly and Wrapped her legs around his and started grinding into his thrusts. As there act continued she eventually had to reach up above her head to hold onto the headboard, having grown tired of slamming into it.

Garfield started running his hand up and down her side in a slow teasing way. getting the intended reaction He wanted he continued to do this until finely coming to a stop on her hip and tightening his grip, as he started to pick up a little more speed.

she was now so wet the sound was so peculiar, almost as if someone was swishing their hand in water.

Garfield could hardly contain himself, She was so tight and warm it was nothing like he had ever experienced. But the best part was how wet she was for him, at one point she gushed like a faucet. now he was literally kneeling in a puddle.

"OHHH...Gar...Garfield...Ohh..My..I.. m..I'm cummmming." raven shouted as her whole body arched back.

Garfield had tried to pull out of her but her whole body had tightened up with her legs trapping him in place as he started cumming himself. And It just felt way too good to pass up so he just kept thrusting, he just couldn't help himself.

They both laid there in a mess of body parts for a moment panting and whispering sweet nothings back and forth. After a few minutes Garfield finally had the strength to untangle himself from raven and flopped down beside her.

She curled up against him Smiling happily to herself gently drawing small circles around his abbs with her middle finger. After a few minutes went by she started to hum a tune. It was something he'd hadn't heard before. it sounded kind of medieval or maybe something from the 11th century. but whatever it was it had a church feeling to it.

"That's...Pretty what is it?" he asked her curiously.

"It's an old Azarathian song I learned a long time ago, I always sing or hum to myself when I'm happy with something. To put it into simpler turms I guess You can say I'm aligned with myself and my emotions are at peace." she replied cuddling up even closer to him.

Garfield smiled and happily wrapped an arm around her. they talked a little about different things, making up for past wrongs and just enjoying each others company.

Some time past and By her breathing he could tell she had fallen asleep. Getting bored of staring at the ceiling He closed his eyes and thought about how all this had happened. then he thought about his choice to join the Navy and then after that he started thinking about the last four months In general.

Looking over to her sleeping form he noticed how relaxed and comfortable she was. He then realized right then and there that she had never really looked this way, not even when she was having a good time...hell Not even back when she was so infatuated with Robin.

"I guess I won." he said quietly smirking to himself.

minutes later His eyes started closing on there own as he started drifting off. smiling as one last Thought went through his head before sleep took him...Ha I put that pussy to sleep...

(The next morning...6 hours later)

Garfield woke up to the smell of cooking food. From what he could tell there was vegetables, flower, fruit, meat-pork to be exact, eggs, tofu and something sweet. Whatever it was it smelled great. so he got up and followed the smell into the kitchen area of the suite where he found raven at the stove cooking.

He smiled at the image before him Because it was one he would of never thought to see her in.

She was standing in front of the stove one leg slightly bent, with a spatula in her right hand steering something in the pan. after a couple of swirls and a flip of the pan she started humming. But the icing on the cake to top it all off. all she was wearing was his shirt and a cooking apron and she definitely wore it better.

"Well This is something totally new." he said out loud his smile now as wide as it could possibly get.

Raven turned the burner down and looked over her shoulder smiling. It was just a little smile but it was a happy one, and it lit up his body knowing that it was just meant for him to see.

"I simply made some breakfast for the both of us. I thought you would be hungry when you woke up." she replied smirking.

"Well it smells great. But...I think I'll be a little unconventional today and have my 'dessert' first." gar said as he slowly strunted towards her with a vary mischievous smirk.

"Well Dessert isn't a breakfast norm, now if you don't mind put on some clothes...or don't but please have a seat." raven said leaning up and giving a quick kiss.

turning her attention back to the stove to finish her cooking beastboy left and went to get dressed. Coming back a minute later with a simple undershirt and black shorts he took his seat as raven finished setting the table.

She finally sat down and they started eating, beast boy was surprised at all the different foods to choose from. There was waffles, pancakes, mixed fruit, bacon, eggs, sausage, even fried tofu And orange juice to wash it all down.

"Wow this is unexpected you didn't have to do all this." Garfield replied happily.

"I didn't have to but I wanted to, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, it gives you the energy you will need to start the day off properly." raven happily shrugged.

"I see...I was also just wondering what exactly is happening, like what are we now?" Garfield hesitantly asked.

"What do you mean exactly?" raven asked back confused.

"Well the confession and what happened after..." Garfield trailed off.

"Well you were the one who started the 'after' part of that conversation, but the confession was just that. I just wanted to make everything clear as to how and what I have done and how I feel." raven clarified.

"Yeah I know that but does that mean that you want to get together?" gar carefully asked.

"Uhh Well I thought it would have been obvious if not a little more clearer to you...but that thick head of yours has proven me wrong yet again." raven replied rolling her eyes.

"Look I'm excited that you actually did feel the same way I did but.. I think we need to talk about it." Garfield said with a deflated voice.

"What do you mean?" raven asked a little confused again.

"Well Because the day after tomorrow I'm leaving and I'll be gone a very long time, so I don't want you to make any decisions that will be...Uhh how should I put it. Hard to maintain." Garfield clarified.

"I know what I've asked of you and it's a lot. I've asked you to forgive me, to understand me, to be my mate, to believe what I say and to be true to me all in one night. But this is no simulation it's not an alternate universe and I'm not a clone or possessed. It's all real and true." raven replied seriously.

"I know I can feel it but-

"look gar I know how you are feeling and what you are thinking. but I can and will wait for you that is my word, so no need to worry about that. not to mention I am a half demon after all, and there are many different perks that come with that fact. So when you leave I might not be as far away as you think." raven finished cutting him off with a smirk that told it all.

"Oh yeah I didn't even think about that." Garfield replied a little relieved.

"Feel better?" raven asked.

"yes and just to be clear I wasn't bent out of shape in the first place. I was just trying to make sure you understand and everything. but...to change the subject, I'd like to see some of these perks." Garfield smirked back.

Raven smiled a familiar smile. "Oh Yes...I'm sure you weren't bent out of shape over little old me. and Believe me you'll be brought up to speed on all the perks in good time."

"I look forward to it. But on a different note I'm not doing anything today and I've hacked my Titans card account, so how about you come hang with me today?" Garfield asked leaning back in his chair.

"oow are first real date? Well I'd love to, and I don't think the team will miss me today or...tonight" raven replied rubbing his leg under the table.

"Oh really well after I take care of some business will go have some fun in town." Garfield grinned.

"yes I agree with that." raven said blushing.

They chatted about this and that just making small talk and quietly eating till they were finished. After cleaning up they went to go shower (Garfield hopping in with raven to take care of some business) then they both got ready for the day ahead.

heading out they went to the city to have a little fun and enjoy themselves both looking forward to what the day might bring.


End file.
